Steffy Fights Back
by mylissadp
Summary: After Hope and Liam walk out with Beth/Phoebe, Steffy fights back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Steffy Fights Back**_

_**Steffy watches her daughter Kelly play alone on the floor and thinks back to when everyone came and took her daughter from her claiming Phoebe was Hope's daughter Beth. she remembered falling to the floor in pain and agony and the only person who tried to comfort her, was her father. Brooke, Hope and Liam left with the baby she had raised for the last ten months and bonded with.**_

_**Steffy started to get angry as she looked over the adoption papers this time fully. she noticed the only wrong on the adoption papers was where Phoebe/Beth had been born and the birth mother. everything else was binding meaning her adopted daughter was coming home one way or another.**_

_**Steffy got on the phone and called Carter asking him to come over immediately. meanwhle Liam and Hope were bonding with thier daughter in the little cabin. Hope was trying to get Beth calm but nothing was working. she was getting frustrated knowing it was Beth's naptime, however Steffy normally had Beth down by an earlier time as Liam had tried to tell her or Beth would get very cranky.**_

_**Hope: here sweetheart, let's go down for a long nap and when you wake up we'll go see everyone.**_

_**Liam: night baby girl.**_

_**Hope got Beth down and snuck off back into the livingroom with Liam smiling. they started kissing as Hope threw herself on top of Liam grinding against him as thier clothes came off.**_

_**Steffy was in the middle of cleaning up when Carter walked in with his briefcase. Steffy gave him the run-down and Carter was shocked! but he was there professionally and started working after she finished with what she discovered.**_

_**Steffy: so even though Beth's name was Phoebe at the time of the adoption the only thing wrong i could find was the birth mother and where the baby was born.**_

_**Carter: you're absolutely right. legally Beth or Phoebe is still your adopted child. Hope had no legal right whatsoever to take her from you without a court order from the judge. there would have been a court case not only for the adoption papers, the minor child was basically trafficked and sold. you were a victim as much as Phoebe was. but the adoption itself was 100% legal and binding.**_

_**Steffy: so does this mean i can get her back?**_

_**Carter: they dont have a legal leg to stand on. the only thing they have going for them is they are the biological parents. besides that you have solely provided for her since she was born. it would only run in your favor if it ever went to court.**_

_**Steffy: really?!**_

_**Carter: add in Hope's history, the depression when she thought she had lost her child, she and Liam both never sought out help so that looks bad on both of them which would lead the judge to a DNA test.**_

_**Steffy: uhm okay...**_

_**Carter: in the end you would win. given Hope's history not only with the depression, but when she was popping pills and the tug of war she had over Liam with you she would lose big time.**_

_**Steffy: so how will this work? how do i get Phoebe home to me?**_

_**Carter: we set a court date, then call CPS who will go get Phoebe and bring her back here for the remainder of the trial and then we bury them.**_

_**Steffy: how long will it take to get her back?**_

_**Carter: give me an hour.**_

_**Carter grabs his briefcase and heads out the door with the phone in his ear. Steffy heads to shut the door and feels a smile on her face as she rushes to get her daughter's crib ready for her. Phoebe was coming home and everything would be as if she had never left.**_

_**Hope and Liam had just finished making love as there was a knock at the cabin door. Beth had only been asleep for 30 minutes so Liam hurridely opened the door to find Carter and an agent from CPS.**_

_**CPS: Liam Spencer and Hope Forrester?**_

_**Liam: yes, thats us.**_

_**CPS: i'm from Child Protective Services and this is Carter Walton. we're here for one Phoebe Forrester.**_

_**Hope: her real name is Beth, Elizabeth Aurora Spencer, she was taken from me after she was born.**_

_**CPS: i dont care if the stork did the tango. i'm here to take Phoebe Forrester until the judge decides where the child is to placed permanently.**_

_**Hope: Carter what's going on?**_

_**Carter: Steffy has filed to have the child returned to her and has set a date for court. here you have been served legal documentation.**_

_**Hope: Steffy cannot do this! i am the mother! her name is Beth not Phoebe!**_

_**CPS: please bring me the minor child.**_

_**Hope: no she's finally home where she belongs with her mommy and da-daddy. please dont take her!**_

_**CPS: i will call to have an officer pick the child up if you do not cooperate Mrs. Forrester.**_

_**Hope: please no i just got my baby back!**_

_**Liam: Carter please do something!**_

_**Carter: i cant. Steffy hired me.**_

_**Liam: she cant do this.**_

_**Carter: yes she can. Steffy is the adopted mother and legal guardian. the adoption is binding and legal.**_

_**Liam: not with the inconsistencies...**_

_**Carter: which are overlooked all the time. Steffy is at her house a real wreck. i'll bet not one of you has checked up on her in the last week have you?**_

_**Liam: i've been busy Carter...**_

_**Carter: i understand what Hope is about. just like her entire Logan Family. nothing but bull crap. they want things to to go their way or no way. open your eyes Liam because if the situation was revearsed, they would have everyone against Steffy for doing what Hope did.**_

_**Hope: no i wont give up my baby! get out of my home**_

_**CPS: this isnt even a home, its a cabin. not fit for raising a child. hand the child over ma'am.**_

_**Police: is there a problem ms. Advant.**_

_**CPS: under court order she refuses to surrender the child so please retrieve the child.**_

_**the Officer takes Beth from Hope immediately as two more officers enter to arrest Hope. CPS takes the child and follows an officer out the door as Hope cries and screams for her daughter! Carter follows the CPS lady as the officers take Hope to the police station for abstructing a CPS worker. Liam follows Hope to bail her out.**_

_**Steffy has Kelly on the floor playing when the doorbell rings. curious she goes to answer it to find Carter, a lady from CPS and her darling Phoebe in the woman's arms. Phoebe see's Steffy and reaches for her in which Steffy immediately scoops the small child into her arms cooing over her little one. Carter walks in with the woman who looks highly pleased with Steffy's home.**_

_**Steffy gives the lady a small tour and she leaves satisfied of the child's environment. Carter smiles and leaves promising to return in a few days to go over thier case before the court date.**_

_**Steffy: hello my beautiful little girl! mommy missed you so much and Kelly missed her sissy too. we're so happy to have you home where you belong.**_

_**Kelly and Phoebe smile at each other as Steffy smiles. her daughters are reunited and after the court case she was leaving L.A. with both of them.**_

_**Hope and Liam were reeling. Hope was sobbing while Liam was trying to calm her down as Brooke and her sisters walked in.**_

_**Brooke: what's wrong!**_

_**Hope: Ssssteffy ttttoook my baby.**_

_**Donna: what?!**_

_**Katie: no way! why would she do that?!**_

_**Brooke: its okay, we'll just go over and get your daughter back and bring her home.**_

_**Liam: we cant. Steffy is taking us to court over Beth and even has a restraining order against the entire Logan Family and anyone associated with them.**_

_**Hope: i just got my baby back and Steffy rips my chlid away from me like this.**_

_**Liam: listen to me, no judge is going to let her keep Beth. we are her biological parents and that alone should be enough to bring Beth home.**_

_**Brooke: there see. you'll have Beth back soon.**_

_**Donna: when is the court date?**_

_**Liam: Friday morning.**_

_**Katie: we're here for you Hope.**_

_**Brooke: we'll even testify on your behalf.**_

_**Liam: along with that and what happened on Catalina, should be more than enough to get Beth home where she belongs.**_

_**Hope: i hope your right.**_

_**Liam kisses Hope's forehead as her family tries to console her. Liam wondered how Steffy could take another woman's child like this. however Brooke's next words stun him out of his thoughts.**_

_**Brooke: if anything this proves Steffy is not fit to have a child, let alone Beth. Liam should fight for sole custody of Kelly because i dont think Steffy is fit to raise Kelly.**_

_**Liam: what?!**_

_**Steffy had just laid the girls down when a knock at her door drew her attention. she had moved both girls upstiars for safety reasons. she opened the door to find Maya and Carter and Wyatt, her grandfather and Quinn.**_

_**Steffy: hey guys what are you all doing here?**_

_**Quinn: Carter told us what happened and we are here to support your decision.**_

_**Carter: they couldnt believe what Hope did and then when i told them your retaliation, they had to come by.**_

_**Steffy: believe it or not it's not retaliation. Phoebe has been raised here from day one. this is her home and Kelly and i are her family.**_

_**Eric: actually the reason Quinn and I are here is because i want to make you an offer. CEO and Owner of Forrester Creations.**_

_**Steffy: what?!**_

_**Eric: i already have the paperwork drawn up and the only person who can take it from you is Kelly when she turns 28.**_

_**Steffy: seriously?! no tricks?**_

_**Quinn: Eric and i have been discussing potential family members, but the only one who always stood out was you. your line has bypassed Hope's by a long shot and you have proven you can head things.**_

_**Eric: you would be the only one who can own and run Forrester Creations. if you'll sign, it will be officially your company by tomorrow morning.**_

_**Carter: yep. i'll run and file this immediately and first thing in the morning Mr. Forrester can retire and live the rest of his life in peace while Stephanie's namesake takes over like it should have in the beginning.**_

_**Steffy signs the papers immediately and Carter leaves to file all the paperwork. Steffy could not believe it! she was finally in charge of her family's company and the first order of business would be to get crunching on numbers first thing in the morning. Wyatt was still reeling over the lose of Flo and Sally as his eye caught Steffy checking him out. maybe love was in his future after all.**_

_**Steffy: while i am grateful for all this grand-dad, i really need to eat while the girls are asleep.**_

_**Wyatt: i can stay and give you a hand since Liam isnt here anymore to help out.**_

_**Steffy: would you? thank you so much Wyatt.**_

_**Eric: alright the rest of us will see you at the courthouse. Steffy until after court is over i have arranged for you to work from home and the only people who know are the people in this house and Carter about you taking over the company.**_

_**Quinn: and we'd all like to keep it under wraps.**_

_**Steffy: no problem. thanks guys. Wyatt i am going to make some lunch are you hungry?**_

_**Wyatt: starving (laughing)**_

_**Steffy laughs as Wyatt follows her into the kitchen. he noticed the picture of Liam and Steffy was gone but didnt say anything.**_

_**Wyatt: so how do you think everyone will take the news about you owning Forrester?**_

_**Steffy smirks as she looks at Wyatt knowing full well what was going to happen.**_

_**Hope was trying to get her mind off her daughter so she and Liam went to work. after a few days Hope wanted nothing more than to hold her daughter, but per the restraining order, she couldnt go anywhere near Steffy or her home.**_

_**Liam was thinking about his daughter and Hope when Bill barged in complaining about the latest news.**_

_**Bill: i just cant believe Steffy took Beth! I mean seriously how did that happen?**_

_**Liam: she filed for sole custody after we had left and said what we did was illegal. but Beth isnt her child.**_

_**Bill: maybe not her flesh and blood, but still she has raised and loved that little girl since she adopted her.**_

_**Liam: but the adoption was illegal...**_

_**Bill: not really. the only incorrect places were where Beth was born and to whom. the rest of the adoption was 100% legal. Steffy and Beth both were victims but being as how Steffy has raised Beth this long, nurtured her and protected her, alebite on her own, the court is going to not want to disrupt the childs home life.**_

_**Liam: so you're saying theres a chance Steffy could wind up winning and taking Beth.**_

_**Bill: no amount of tears can change the legalities of the court system. just because you and Hope are the biological parents doesnt mean squat when its gone on for so long with Beth bonded to Steffy as defacto mother and child all this time.**_

_**Liam rubbed his face realizing there was a slim chance he and Hope would walk out of that courtroom with thier daughter.**_

_**Hope: noooooo.**_

_**Liam turned around to find Hope in the doorway tears on her beautiful face.**_

_**Hope: Beth is not her child, she is my daughter and i refuse to allow Steffy to raise mine and Liam's daughter.**_

_**Bill: you wont have much say in it. Liam also mentioned CPS was at your place? what did the worker say about it?**_

_**Liam: that the cabin wasnt a home and not a suitable environment for raising a child.**_

_**Hope: then we'll find another place to live, or move into the house with my mom...**_

_**Bill: Hope i hate to say this, but there's no time. court is tomorrow and i guaruntee you, Steffy is walking away with Beth tomorrow. she has proven she has every mean, every ounce of time for not just Beth, but both girls. she has even financially supported both on her own.**_

_**Hope: doesnt what happened on Catalina count?**_

_**Bill: probably, but the situation considering Beth's current situation, they'll favor Steffy. Steffy and Kelly have been a constant in Beth's short life. no judge would take a child that young away from the only life the child has ever known. it creates Stress on the child. **_

_**Hope: Beth was fine with us, she was doing so good.**_

_**Bill: how long had you actually had Beth away from Steffy before CPS showed up?**_

_**Liam: overnight into the next afternoon.**_

_**Bill: at any point was Beth fussy?**_

_**Liam: only at her naptime, but we kinda kept her up a little later playing with her.**_

_**Bill: right there. Beth was out of routine and if Beth hadnt gone back when she did, it would have all blown out of proportion.**_

_**Hope: i am her real mother, i could have handled it.**_

_**Bill: i've seen Beth at her worst when Steffy wasnt around and let me tell you, the only person who could calm that little girl down was Steffy and only her.**_

_**Hope: surely not...Amelia...**_

_**Bill: Amelia could only handle Beth when Steffy was gone for a short time. other than that Steffy worked from home all the time. Steffy is the only one who can keep Beth calm and happy.**_

_**Hope: she's my daughter...i cant do it...i cant...**_

_**Liam held her knowing what Bill said was true. they may have to let Beth go and be Phoebe again. Hope cried hard in Liam's arms until she passed out. Bill helped Liam get Hope into bed.**_

_**Bill: i cant be at court, but i'll keep you both in my thoughts. call me tomorrow when everything is over.**_

_**Liam: do you really think Steffy will get Beth?**_

_**Bill: your best option is to convince her to at least keep Beth's intended name.**_

_**Liam: see you later dad.**_

_**Bill: you too son. good luck tomorrow.**_

_**the next day Steffy was up and ready. she had gotten the girls ready to go to the courthouse. Kelly and Beth were dressed in a matching outfit that said 'mommy is the best' and different colored tutu with their white onesie's. Kelly had a pink one while Beth/Phoebe had a teal one both with black edges. Steffy and Amelia headed to the courthouse to run into Carter who took her inside immediately. Amelia took the girls to another room, walking out of view right as Liam and Hope walked to the court door.**_

_**Hope was dressed in a yellow sunflower dress with her hair in a high ponytail and short white heals to match her white flower headband. her family minus Bill was there. however, Eric, Quinn, Maya and Rick come around the corner and went inside immediately. Ridge come flying around and straight inside shocking Brooke.**_

_**Hope and her party walked in to find the others sitting behind Steffy. Brooke paid no mind knowing Ridge was trying to support his daughter, but couldnt supress the scowl seeing her own son and his soon to be ex-wife sitting on Steffy's side. she wanted to say something but was forced to sit upon the arrival of the judge.**_

_**Baliff: all rise for her honor Ms. Phoebe Halliwell.**_

_**everyone rose out of thier seat as the judge walked in to reveal just how young she was. mid thirties, short brown hair and chocolate eyes. she sat down.**_

_**Baliff: you may be seated. this court recognizes Forrester VS Forrester in the custody of the minor child Phoebe Elizabeth Forrester.**_

_**Judge: alright here are the rules for my courtroom and they are simple. no outbursts from the plaintiff or defendant. Lawyers only. second. the minor child's custody as well as one Kelly Spencer-Forrester will also be determined. and third. once i make my decision the case is closed forever.**_

_**Lawyers: yes your honor.**_

_**Judge: before we start i would like to speak to ones Hope Forrester and Steffy Forrester privately. Hope.**_

_**Hope follows the Judge to her private room. twenty minutes later Hope emerges with tears in her eyes. **_

_**Judge: Steffy. please follow me.**_

_**Steffy follows the judge and ten minutes later they both emerge with Steffy in tears.**_

_**Judge: alright now i will render my verdict. i have heard enough from both women privately and while i give Hope my deepest condolences having lost a child myself, i cannot turn my back on the law. the minor child has been with Stephanie Forrester since day one. not only has Steffy cared for this child and loved her as her own biological child, she has also provided for this child and her own firstborn on her own.**_

_**Hope: please...no...**_

_**Judge: to take the minor child out of her home, would be catastrophic to her in the long run. i am ruling in the best interest of the minor child Phoebe Forrester. she is to remain in the legal custody of her adopted mother permanently and henceforth will be known as Phoebe Elizabeth Forrester. the birth mother's name will have Hope Logan-Forrester and for the father Liam Spencer but as for her adoption papers, everything will be fixed and the child will return with Stephanie Forrester.**_

_**Hope: please your honor...dont take my baby from me...please i'm begging you...**_

_**Judge: i am ordering you Hope, into counseling for depression and mental state. you are to attend weekly until the doctor tells me different. also for your marriage to one, Thomas Forrester i am anulling right now and you need to sign on the dotted line now.**_

_**Hope: i just want my daughter.**_

_**Judge: i have to go by law. come sign or you will be forced into a mental institution immediately.**_

_**Hope steps forward and signs the anullment papers then goes back to her seat. she glares at Steffy who is crying tears of joy.**_

_**Judge: i will however allow supervised visitation between the minor child and her biological parents once every month for four hours on saturday and five hours on sunday as long as there is representative from Child Services present.**_

_**Hope: so will we ever get our daughter back?**_

_**Judge: honestly with your history, there is a slim chance of even getting unsupervised visits. now this case is closed and i dont want to see any of you back here.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Steffy Fights Back**_

_**Steffy was crying tears of joy as she stood and hugged everyone. she was so overjoyed she was able to keep her daughter after all. she hugged Carter one last time as she started giggling.**_

_**Hope and Liam were stunned! they had lost thier daughter once again but this time, the law was involved. Liam held a sobbing Hope as they watched Steffy leave with her father all smiles. Hope went out of the court room and attacked Steffy trying to choke her while yelling obscenities at her.**_

_**Hope: you fucking bitch i hate you! you stole my baby from me! i hate you!**_

_**Liam: Hope get off her! stop!**_

_**Voice: ENOUGH!**_

_**Hope was yanked off Steffy who was sporting a bloody cut on her forehead and a bloody nose. Hope turned to see the judge had been the one to yank her off Steffy and was frightened!**_

_**Judge: Mr. Walton, i am rendering no supervised visitation for Hope Logan or Liam Spencer EVER.**_

_**Hope: no please your honor...i was upset...**_

_**Judge: upset? you would have killed Ms. Forrester if i hadnt pulled you off her. i will take back my verdict and i want you in a mental institution effective immediately. guards come restrain Ms. Logan immediately and send her to the Sunshine Institute. Mr. Spencer i am also taking your parental rights to both minor children and giving Ms. Forrester full custody. for Phoebe's birth certificate it will have her adopted mothers name on it instead of Ms. Logan.**_

_**Hope: Liam, mom someone please help me!**_

_**Steffy: i think i hit my head harder than what i assumed i should go to the hospital. dad can you take the girls home and have Wyatt drive me.**_

_**Hope: give me my daughter Steffy, she's my baby not yours!**_

_**Steffy: she deserves better than an unstable mother who cant even control her temper.**_

_**Hope: she's my flesh and blood Steffy! i am her real mother not you! you will NEVER be her mother!**_

_**Steffy: i am her mother in every way Hope and i seriously pray you get the mental help you despretly need**_

_**Hope: first you ruin my love life, then you ruin my reputation, my fashion line, and now you ruin my chance at being a mother to my own child!**_

_**Steffy: take some resposibility for your own actions Hope, and maybe one day you'll be allowed near my little girl.**_

_**Hope: she's my daughter! she's my daughter!**_

_**Steffy: not anymore. she'll be safer with me and her sister Kelly and i swear Hope, come anywhere near her or me and i will have you behind bars for kidnapping.**_

_**Hope: kidnapping my own child? lame excuse.**_

_**Steffy: goodbye Hope, goodbye Liam. i seriously pray you both get the help you deeply need.**_

_**Judge: take Ms. Logan away.**_

_**Brooke: your honor please, she was very upset about losing her own child to Steffy of all people.**_

_**Judge: i dont care. the law is the law and i am deeply concerned about your daughters' mental state.**_

_**Brooke: she would be fine if she had her daughter...**_

_**Judge: i've asked around and studied her past, and had to dig up yours and quite frankly Ms. Forrester i am surprised your daughter wasnt committed to the nut house a long time ago when she was popping pills.**_

_**Brooke: the medication was prescribed by the doctor and she was dangerously stressed because of Steffy!**_

_**Judge: the way i understand it, Steffy and Liam were in the middle of a divorce and your daughter didnt get what she wanted and had a mental breakdown. she sought no help and decided to do things her way.**_

_**Brooke: you obviously dont know the real story...**_

_**Judge: i know enough, and have seen enough today to render my verdict final. Ms. Logan will never see that child again as long as i am breathing.**_

_**Brooke left angry, knowing she had lost the battle but would not be kept from her grand-daughter as she headed to Steffy's to see Beth only to find nobody home. she tries calling Steffy but her call goes to voicemail as she heads to her house to try and get some answers out of Ridge.**_

_**meanwhile Hope was currently wearing a restraint jacket and being forced inside Sunshine Institute. she tried fighting against the guards but they were too strong as she was thrown into a white room. **_

_**Hope: hey you forgot to take this thing off!**_

_**guard: Ms. Logan please remain calm or it remains on for the duration of your stay.**_

_**Hope: please remove it.**_

_**Doctor: go ahead Wills. she wont cause us any trouble will you Ms. Logan?**_

_**Hope: thank you doctor.**_

_**Doctor: of course, now your schedule will be easy to adjust to while you're here for the next eight years...**_

_**Hope: EIGHT YEARS!**_

_**Doctor: thats what the judge wrote here. now every morning nine am breakfast, one pm lunch, and six pm dinner and nothing is by choice. between breakfast and lunch is excersize and snacks and between lunch and dinner is recreational time. we give you three choices of something to do. after dinner is tv time and bathroom utilization. eight pm is lights out.**_

_**Hope: my daughter, will i be allowed to go see her?**_

_**Doctor: you wont be able to leave here for a long time and as for seeing your daughter, you have also been delivered this envelope.**_

_**Hope: uhm okay...a little privacy please?**_

_**Doctor: you're no longer entitled to privacy. read and return the papers please.**_

_**Hope read the papers to find she was anulled from the marriage with Thomas and was granted custody of Douglas. the second set of papers had her crying as she found all rights to Beth and Douglas were stripped and given directly to Stephanie Forrester! Thomas was in jail and since Douglas's step-sister was going one place the judge sent both children to the same place. Hope started screaming and cried as the guards restrained her and the doctor gave her a sedative.**_

_**Liam had recieved the same papers earlier than Hope and could not believe how fast things went from heaven to hell. Hope was in an institution, her line was a failure, Steffy now owned Forrester Creations so Brooke was now jobless and homeless since Steffy had bought her grandfather's home and banned Brooke's entry and anyone associated with the Logans.**_

_**Brooke was staying in her own place she had bought not far from her sister Katie. she knew Steffy had bought the mansion and threw out her stuff on the curb where Brooke had to fight off reporters and grab her things from the lesser people trying to take her clothes and jewelry.**_

_**Steffy had her mother move in so she could have more help with Phoebe and Kelly. Taylor had taken her old bedroom she used to share with Ridge and even kept some of Brooke's nicer jewelry for herself.**_

_**Ridge had left with Eric and Quinn and last anyone heard Eric and Quinn parted company from Ridge. Steffy was playing with both her daughters when Taylor walked in and sat on the floor with her beloved granddaughters. she felt remorse for Thomas, for losing his mind and neglecting Douglas and for Ridge for his indecisivness. Douglas came down the stairs aand plopped down by Steffy beaming like he had just won the world.**_

_**Steffy: hey buddy, so do you like your new room?**_

_**Douglas: yeah, i love it Aunt Steffy.**_

_**Steffy: well since your my newly adopted son, you deserve the best toys.**_

_**Taylor: amen to that.**_

_**Douglas: since you adopted me, like Hope, does that mean i can call you mommy?**_

_**Taylor was stunned as was Steffy, but Steffy responded quickly.**_

_**Steffy: only if you want to. how about i get a big picture of your real mommy for your room so you can always remember what she looked like.**_

_**Douglas: yeah!**_

_**Steffy: okay you go pick out your favorite picture and i will have it done by tomorrow.**_

_**Douglas ran out and up the stairs. Taylor turned to Steffy happy but concerned.**_

_**Taylor: are you sure thats wise?**_

_**Steffy: i want him to be comfortable here, and even if he wants to call me mommy, its up to him.**_

_**Taylor: i dont think its a good idea, what if he ends up like Ally?**_

_**Steffy: he wont, he's a strong kid and i think being in a more stable environment will help.**_

_**Taylor: does Liam know you moved?**_

_**Steffy: i put the beachhouse in his name and moved all mine and the girls stuff out. then my favorite move, buying grand-dads house and kicking Brooke to the curb.**_

_**Tsylor smiled knowing her daughter was now on top of the world. Steffy finally had everything she ever wanted minus a loving and faithful husband. **_

_**Liam wanted to see Kelly and Beth but could not find Steffy. he phoned Brooke who was screeching about Steffy kicking her out and immediately knew where Steffy was as he headed to Eric's house.**_

_**Brooke was trying to find a way to get the rest of her stuff or at least get Steffy out of the house. Liam couldnt even get past the front gate and was now at her house.**_


End file.
